The following relates generally to identifying and monitoring quantities of consumable items, and more specifically to identification of consumption metrics associated with one or more consumable items and the generation of information related to the consumption metrics.
Consumable items are ubiquitous in residential, commercial, and industrial settings. In a residential setting, consumable items commonly include food items and health items such as medications, toothpaste, etc. Accurate inventory and monitoring of consumable items may assist a consumer in making a number of decisions, such as, for example, replenishing any depleted or nearly depleted items, selecting one or more items for a meal, and monitoring intake of various items. For example, information related to items in a consumer's refrigerator and/or pantry may be useful to a consumer in meal planning, identifying items needed from a store, etc. Additionally, information related to recent and historical consumption of items may be useful to determine intake of substances, such as sodium or sugars, and identify if consumption of any particular item should be increased or decreased based on recent and/or historical consumption information.
Information related to consumption as described above may be useful for entities other than individual consumers as well. For example, suppliers, manufacturers, and distributers of items may find information related to consumption of various items useful for business or advertising purposes. Health care providers may also use information related to consumption of items for health monitoring purposes. Safe and secure collection of such information, aggregation of such information, and delivery of such information would thus be beneficial.